


A Cure for Insomnia

by Frost_Iron



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, kink prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Iron/pseuds/Frost_Iron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Claustrophilia—Sex in a confined space”. Bucky can’t sleep and so he finds himself wandering the halls of Stark Tower. That is the moment he is yanked into a closet by a mystery man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure for Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

It was late and per the usual since his return to normal life Bucky couldn’t sleep. It was far too quiet for him and he wasn’t used to being able to sleep through the night without worrying about having his cover blown. He sighed and rolled over in bed to glance at the alarm clock on his nightstand, which read 3:30AM. Bucky swung his legs over the side of the bed and raised his arms over his head to stretch; his metal arm hurting him a bit more than usual. Bucky stood up and began the short walk from his room down to the gym that he used to blow off steam and try to relax on nights like this when he failed to find the peace he was searching for. It was quiet in Stark Tower as he padded down the hallway, glancing around as the shadows danced along the walls. Bucky was very rarely caught off guard by anything, part of his training from his time spent working for the Russians however out of all of the things he could have predicted happening that night, being suddenly pulled into a closet was not one of them. Bucky twisted his attacked and shoved him against the wall, holding him in place with his stronger arm. As his breathing calmed down a smirk began to trace the corners of his mouth. 

“Barton…” Bucky grinned and pinned Clint against the wall by his wrists. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. Bucky flicked his tongue out to lick at his bottom lip as he stared lustfully at the archer that was pinned underneath his grasp. 

“I was bored,” the archer quipped, grinning back at Bucky. Bucky couldn’t say that he was truly disappointed that this had happened because this would give him the same rush of endorphins he was looking for and it would be infinitely more fun. “Oh I think I can cure that pal.” Bucky smirked and rolled his hips into Clint’s as he began to suck at a spot on Clint’s neck hard enough to leave a bruise that would be visible come morning.

“Christ….you sure know how to use that mouth of yours Barnes.” Bucky heard Clint groan as he spoke, causing a boost to his confidence. Bucky was impatient and he had the power over the other right now so he didn’t waste additional time by teasing Clint like he normally would have. Without a second thought Bucky used his metal arm to pin both of Clint’s hands above head and shoved the other hand into the waistband of Clint’s pants. 

“You like that Barton?” Bucky growled and cupped Clint’s cock, pleasantly surprised that the other hadn’t been wearing underwear. Bucky realized that in order to keep this going he would need to release control over Clint for a few moments. “You move and this ends here,” he stated firmly, letting go of Clint’s wrists to yank down the archer’s pants, letting them fall to the ground. Bucky knew what he wanted and he gathered Clint knew what he was in for by trapping them in a small space where Bucky very easily had the control. Bucky very quickly stripped himself of his own clothes as well and then without hesitating, spun Clint around and pressed him up against the wall.

“Hope you enjoy not walking for a few days,” Bucky grinned against Clint’s skin as he bit down roughly on the archer’s shoulder. Bucky’s eyes fell upon a bottle of lube placed on a shelf and a smirk traced the edges of his mouth; Clint had come prepared. With a grin firmly affixed on his mouth Bucky grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a bit on his hand, gently warming it with his fingers. “Don’t forget to breathe Barton…” With that Bucky pushed his index finger roughly into Clint, relishing in the moans that he could hear coming from the other man. 

“I’m not some pansy Barnes, would you just fuck me already?” Clint had snapped at Bucky, wanting something more than just a finger. Bucky grinned and was more than happy to oblige, pulling his finger out of Clint long enough to roll on a condom and a little more lube.

“Well you’re certainly no dame Barton,” Bucky chuckled as he spoke, gripping Clint’s hips and lining his cock up before pushing into Clint, not stopping until he bottomed out. “Christ Barton,” he groaned, feeling the tight heat surround his cock bringing him a rush of pleasure endorphins. 

“Would you fucking move already?” Bucky heard Clint hiss as he struggled to get used to feeling of Bucky filling him with his cock. Without another word Bucky began to thrust his hips forward and the backwards to create a rhythm that quickly picked up speed. This wasn’t meant to be romantic or “making love”; none of that bullshit applied to what he had with Clint and he liked it that way. Bucky reached his metal arm down to wrap his hand around Clint’s cock and stroke him in time with Bucky’s thrusts.

It wasn’t long before he felt himself begin to unravel within Clint, the constant thrusting becoming too much for him to keep taking. Bucky sped his hand up in the hopes that Clint would be able to come at the same time as he did. With the other hand Bucky gripped Clint’s hip hard and within three more thrusts he was keening. He went stiff within the other man as his orgasm rushed through him. “Fuck…Clint,” he groaned, leaning his head down against Clint’s shoulder as he began to come down from his climax. 

Bucky could feel that Clint was still hard in his hand and judging by the breathing pattern he could audibly hear, the archer was close to toppling over the edge. The other man had earned this and so Bucky pulled himself out of Clint and spun the other man around again, pressing his back to the wall. “Don’t hold back on me Barton,” he said grinning as he fell to his knees before Clint. Bucky swiftly took Clint’s entire cock into his mouth and began to bob up and down on the length.

“Fuck, Bucky!” Bucky heard Clint yell and grab his hair to force him down further onto his cock. Bucky groaned around the length of the other man and before long felt the warmth of Clint’s come fill his mouth as the other man went stiff. Shot after shot entered his mouth and like the good soldier he was, he swallowed it down. Bucky pulled off of Clint’s softening cock with an obscene popping noise, smacking his lips slightly with a grin. Wordlessly Bucky pulled his clothing back on, smirked, patted Clint gently on the cheek and left the closet.

That night Bucky slept peacefully.


End file.
